muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam the Robot
Sam the Robot (the Super Automatic Machine) is a "perfect" machine, who appeared on Sesame Street from season 4 through season 10. As he explains, "I am a machine that would be anything you like. What kind of machine do you want? I can do anything. Machines are better than people. Machines can do anything. I can be an adding machine, subtracting machine, gumball machine, soda pop dispensing machine, jukebox..." His birthday is May 24.The Sesame Street 1977 Calendar Sam first appeared in the Season 4 premiere, Episode 0406, where he met Gordon and Susan. He informed them that he was on Mulberry Street, not Sesame Street, because his programming told him to go to Mulberry Street, and machines don't make mistakes. Sam was always ready to assist his friends on the street with their problems, but he invariably bungled his attempts. Despite his assertion that "machines are perfect," Sam frequently got stuck repeating the same few words over and over, until another character temporarily fixed the glitch by whacking him. Many of Sam's friends are common household machines and appliances, some of which make noises to communicate, while others speak. Sam even has a little brother named Moe, a small electric motor seen in Episode 1230. Sam also appeared as "Sam the Sesame Street Robot" in Marvel Comics' Spidey Super Stories #31: Star Jaws,A.J. Hays and J. Mishkin, Eds. Spidey Super Stories, Vol. 1, No. 31, Marvel Comics Group, New York, NY: February, 1978. a Star Wars parody in which Sam teams up with Spider-Man and other characters to save Earth. As the only robot on the side of the "good guys," Sam's character is roughly a hybrid of the C-3PO and R2-D2 characters in Star Wars. The Star Jaws variant is smaller than the full-body Muppet character and is similar in size to R2D2. Unlike the original Sam the Robot, the Star Jaws Sam is not a predominantly comic character—he is physically agile and participates effectively in fight scenes, using his two front legs to kick his adversaries and jump to safety. Jerry Nelson, who performed Sam in his debut appearance in season 4, alternated the role with Caroll Spinney,Spinney, Caroll. "The view from inside Big Bird" TV Week, June 10-16, 1973. who played Sam in Episode 0461. According to Spinney, the performer would speak a metallic microphone and the sound would then be put through a synthesizer. According to a 2009 interview, Spinney "invented" Sam the Robot and was his original puppeteer.Twardzik, Cathleen. "Who is the fellow that's fluffy and yellow?'" The Somerville News, February 22, 2009. Web. (Accessed 17 Oct. 2009) Sam left the show in the late 1970s, but a computer-animated descendant, Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future, appeared in the 2006 direct-to-video special A Sesame Street Christmas Carol. The futuristic Sam shares several of his predecessor's traits, including a bow tie, idiosyncratic eye movements, and a tendency to repeat the same few words. In a 2009 interview, Jerry Nelson said, Norman Stiles spoke of the character in a 2014 interview: Image:Character.samrobot.jpg Image:Samrobot2.jpg Image:Samrobot3.jpg Image:Sam fighting.JPG‎|Sam represents the Children's Television Workshop in ''Spidey Super Stories'' #31 Image:Samtherobotsketch.jpg|Concept sketches by Jim Henson. Image:Samtherobotsketch2.jpg Image:SesameStreet-Elmo'sChristmasSong-(2014)-SamTheRobot.png|Cameo in "Elmo's Christmas Dream" (2014) SamRobit-Graffitti.jpg|Graffiti in "Bert and Ernie of Sesame Street" (2018) placeholder|Constellation in "What's the Name of That Song? remix" (2019) Book appearances * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook (1973) * Big Bird's Busy Book (1975) * Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash (1977) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * Sesame Street in Space (1979) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) Sources External links *Sam the Robot's page on the Marvel Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Full-Bodied Muppets